Prince and Princess
by SailorMarble14
Summary: The first book to my Pokemon Project, Pokemon Fantasy Charge. Brick the Lucario and Princess the Sylveon have been close friends even before being captured by their trainer. Brick tells the story on how they became friends, their seperation and being reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another Pokemon fanfic for you guys!**

 **Sorry for all the Pokemon related fanfics, since Sun and Moon's release I've been in a Pokemon writing kind of mood, but don't worry my other stories will be worked on soon!**

 **This Pokemon fanfic I have here, is going to be completly diffrent. You see, before I've been on here there was a comic I loved to read called Random Doom. Its a Pokemon comic created by TamarinFrog, where she uses her Pokemon Pearl team in these random adventures. I was inspired by her to make my own Pokemon project called Pokemon Fantasy Charge! And this here is the first book to the project.**

 **Pokemon Fantasy Charge is going to be my Pokemon Teams from my Pokemon games in these story adventures. The name Fantasy means all the adventures taking place, and Charge, well it was the first thing to come to my mind when thinking of what to call this project.**

 **I'm not sure how many books/stories will be on here, but I hope you like this project. I've been working on it since I finished Sun and Moon, so about 2 months now, and here is the book.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the names of the Pokemon and the project I came up with.**

* * *

Prince and Princess Chap. 1

At a beautiful ranch, near a house in Alola, and the Pokemon there was busy relaxing. A Sylveon was picking flowers using her ribbon, and giving them a sniff. She held the flowers, and looked around for more flowers. Right behind her, a Lucario smiled and went up to her. "Hey." He said.

The Sylveon looked up and smiled. "Hi Brick, how are you this morning?" She asked.

The Lucario smiled. "I'm good. I saw you picking out flowers, like you did when you were an Eevee." He said. Princess chuckled and faced her friend.

"Yeah. I remember that." Princess said. Brick smiled as well. Princess blushed and looked down giving a smile. "Well I have to give these flowers to our master, I'm sure she'll love it." Sylveon said.

"Y-yeah." Brick replied blushing. Sylveon smiled and went inside her trainer's house. Brick sighed seeing her go in, but stopped hearing the snickers from three other Pokemon behind him. He turned around and saw a Blaziken, Absol, and Blastoise were the ones chuckling. "Oh yeah laugh! You guys would never get dates!" He yelled walking away. He lied down in the grass feeling in the wind through his fur.

"Hey Brick." Lana the Pikachu said. She was not wearing any of her frilly outfits. "Anything wrong?" She asked.

"Ah the usual with me and Princess." Brick said looking at the window. He saw their trainer, Lei, putting the flowers in the vase. He then saw Lei giving Princess a pet, and making her, her favorite treats and giving them to her.

Lana smiled. "You should tell her how you feel about her." Lana said.

"I-I know, but the thing is I don't know how to say it to her?" Brick asked.

Lana chuckled. "Well the best thing to start is by the day you two met." She said.

Brick sighed. "Oh boy then your in for a long story." He said.

Lana giggled. "Why?" She asked.

"Well you see I known Princess longer then you guys did, way before our master captured us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening everyone! Or what ever day it is where you live.**

 **Here is the next chapter of the story!**

 **Now after posting this I need to finish my Audio Drama because I'm ALMOST and I mean ALMOST done. I just need to find background music and its ready to be up and ready for you guys to watch!**

 **But anyways here is the next chapter of my Pokemon Fantasy Charge project. I have many more Pokemon fanfics coming up soon even for this project. So be sure to keep a look out for them!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but the story**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Prior to Lei's journey in Kalos_

It was at night and an Eevee was running away by a group of Houndour. This little Eevee was Princess before she met her trainer and before she evolved. Princess looked around hoping to find a place to be safe, but nothing seemed to get her to stop running. She stopped running when she saw there was nowhere else to run. Princess stood their shocked as the Hondour moved in on her.

Suddenly, a blue figure quickly came by and used Quick Attack on one of the Houndour. The other Houndour turned around and saw a Riolu facing them with a glare on his face. The Houndour glared and went after the baby fighting type pokemon, but this little Riolu was quick and strong. There was only one Houndour left for him to fight, and quickly with his Quick Attack he defeated them sending them off running.

"That's right! You better run!" The Riolu yelled. The Riolu looked at Princess who was shaking nervously. "Hey you alright?" The Riolu asked.

"Y-yeah." Princess replied slowly getting up. "Thank you." Princess started to walk back to where she was last resting.

The Riolu quickly ran to her and caught up to her with a blush on his face. "So what's an Eevee like you doing around here?" He asked.

Princess looked at him and continued walking away from him. Riolu looked down, and went to follow her again, this time to introduce himself.

"I never got to introduce myself." The Riolu said. "I'm Brick." He said. "So your name?" He asked.

Princess looked at him and turned away. "I have no name." Princess said. Brick looked at her and followed her again. "Why do you keep following me?!" She yelled.

"S-Sorry." Brick said. "I'm just interested in you, you know, you very pretty for an Eevee." He said.

Princess just looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Thanks I guess." She said.

Brick smiled. "Your welcome." He said with a smile on his face. Princess smiled back and stopped.

"Well thanks for walking home with me." She said. Brick looked and saw a small den surrounded by flowers. "Wow." He said being surprised by all the flowers under the night sky.

"I know it's beautiful." Princess replied running to her den, and lying down. Brick smiled and went with her inside, and sat down.

"So is it okay if I could come by tomorrow?" Brick asked.

"Why?" Princess asked.

"Well just you know, know each other more." Brick said.

Princess thought long and hard about this, and with a smile she said, "Sure."

Brick smiled and walked out of the den skipping away with a huge smile on his face.

The next day, Princess was lying down in a field of flowers feeling the cool breeze through her fluffy brown fur. A Riolu started walking his way towards her. The Riolu kneeled down in front of her and shook her a bit. "Hey. Wake up." He whispered. It was Brick when he was a Riolu waking up Princess when she was an Eevee.

The Eevee smiled and looked up at her friend, sitting up and facing him with a smile on her face. "Hey you came." She said.

Brick chuckled and handed her the flowers. Princess picked them up with her paws, and laid them on her paws. The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled. A slight blush appeared on their faces. The two were like that for a while, not sure what to think of saying to the other. "So uh," Brick started looking down nervously. "Do you want to uh. Uh."

"Hang out." Princess replied.

Brick smiled. "Y-yeah. That's what I meant." He said. The two smiled and went on a small walk around the field of flowers. As they walked they saw all the pokemon around them just relaxing and playing with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **How is your evening?**

 **Here is another fanfic chapter for you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the names**

* * *

Prince and Princess Chap. 3

Princess and Brick were relaxing on the field of flowers smiling and feeling the wind through their bodies. Brick suddenly woke up from a truck that got pulled over. Princess looked up and looked around hearing the noise. "Princess! Wake up!" Princess slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"What?" She yawned.

Brick looked up from his hiding place and saw some pokemon hunters. "Hunters!" Brick glared.

"What?" Princess asked. Brick looked at her and stayed as hidden as possible.

"Listen Princess, you have to go somewhere safe." Brick said. "I'll distract them for a bit so you can run!"

Princess stood there shocked hearing from her friend of what she's hearing, "B-But." She said.

Brick groaned. "Princess! Now you'll be captured too if you don't run!" Brick pushed Princess out of the way, and without turning back ran off to go somewhere safe.

Brick then ran off to the hunters, who were ready to capture a flabebe, and used Quick Attack on one of them. "Ow! What the-" The hunter yelled, he and his partner looked up and saw Brick glaring at them.

"So it was you who is attacking us." The other hunter said. Brick glared at them and ran off. "Get him!" The two hunters went off chasing Brick then the other pokemon in the field.

Around sunset, Princess came back to her home and looked around for Brick. She saw some pokemon she knew from before, safe and sound, but Brick was nowhere to be found. "Brick!" Princess called out. The eevee went around the field of flowers to look for her friend, but no luck, she knew, she knew, her friend was taken by the hunters. "Oh no." She said to herself looking down.

"That was great!" One of the hunters' laughed as he and his partner were driving away. Brick was sitting in the back of the truck, eyes closed and looking down. This was his only chance to keep his friend safe from this. It doesn't matter where he goes now, but at least Princess would be safe.

CRASH

Brick's eyes quickly opened as he fell down in the truck. He looked around shocked wondering what happened outside. Suddenly, the door opened and Brick covered his eyes as a bright light appeared. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a young girl with her hair tied into a ponytail with her hands out.

"Come on now, riolu, everything will be okay now." She said. Brick came out of the truck and looked around seeing the hunters in handcuffs and being sent to the police car. Brick then faced the young girl, who had blonde hair and wore skating gear. "Come on everything's okay now."

Brick then looked at her, and went up to her and her riolu. "There. Its okay." The girl said rubbing Brick's back. "Its okay."


End file.
